The Son of the Drums
by westenflus87
Summary: Why Ianto never talks about his family and what does that have to do with the master.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Son of The Drums**

**Author: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ianto Jones always thought that something was wrong with him, that he just wasn't right. His family seemed normal enough, although his mum and da died when he was ten in a car accident. His older sister, Rhiannon had taken care of him from then on. But he never really felt connected to them. Certainly he was loved but they didn't look like him, act the same, and he had no memories anything till he was five years old. The gap seemed odd.

Ianto's birth records were all in order. In earlier years, he thought he might have been adopted but his sister had said he had always been there. So most of the time he didn't let it bother him. There were nights he would have dreams about him running as a child on a beach of orange sand. A man was there too, holding his hand and running with him. A dome covered the city, the place was beautiful but the dreams were always slightly fuzzy around the edges. And yet it felt more like home than anything else.

Then there were the other dreams of screaming for someone. It was so very odd.

-Linebreak-

Ianto looked around the hub and sighed. Another dream last night, but Jack had not been there to comfort him. He never told Jack what he had been dreaming about but Jack probably thought it was Canary Wharf or Lisa. That left him crying into the night.

But Jack was gone now. Roaming the universe with his Doctor. Not even a good-bye. He knew it was the Doctor as soon as he checked the CCTV. That blue box had been there. And now he was utterly and miserably alone like he had felt as a child, all those years ago. Alone. His heart just pained him thinking about it, about Jack, and his family. After a while the ache turned to anger. Why was he always being abandoned by everyone he knew?

As Ianto made his way to what used to be Jack's office, presently commandeered by Gwen, he heard whispering in his ear. Ianto made a quick turn around to see what it was. Nothing. Nothing was there. Everybody else was in the office, and then he heard it again. This time he made out what it was saying. It was saying _Ianto_ in a soft, familiar voice. Owen snapped him out of the trance with a shout back to reality.

"Oi, Ianto! Get in here we have a new special mission courtesy of the Prime Minister."

"Really, what about..." Ianto entered the office to find out more answers about the mission.

"Well, He said they received some reports of alien activity in the Himalayans. So we're going to check it out."

"Okay. Let's suit up." Ianto said.

"Not you, Ianto. Mr. Saxon asked to see you and he sent a car for you to go to London to speak with you."

**Chapter Two**

Ianto was in a state of shock and wonder. His face frowned, "Why?"

"Don't know, mate. But he's new and maybe he wants to check us out." Owen said patting him on the back.

"And you know more about Torchwood's history than any of us," Tosh piped in.

That made Ianto smile. Give it Tosh to make him smile if only for a little while with her compliments. She was the only one that he talked to outside of work save Jack, a drink here or dinner there, just as friends, just to talk.

"I better get ready then, shan't I?"

"Well, watch out for yourself, mate. They say he's quite the charmer."

"He can't be any worse than Jack was," Gwen smirked; trust her to wipe all the smiles off Ianto's face.

Tosh and Owen glared at Gwen for her comment. Tosh wanted to smack Gwen right now and even Owen was floored at her malice. Owen may be a prick sometimes, but he wasn't a heartless bastard. He knew what it was like to lose someone and Gwen was just being daft about Jack and Ianto's relationship.

Ianto just stopped in his tracks for a moment and then stated leaving again.

"God, can you be any dafter woman?" Owen said heading to the medical bay.

Gwen just looked around dumb-founded. "What, was it something I said?"

Tosh shook her head and went to her desk to pack up some equipment for the trip.

Linebreak

Ianto was packing for London when his cell rang. It was Tosh.

"Tosh the car isn't even here yet and you're checking up on me," he said playfully.

"Ha, ha very funny. No, I… um, called to see if you're alright. And not upset about you know, what Gwen said. You know that woman always talks before she thinks."

"Thanks Tosh. But if I honestly gave a damn what comes out of her mouth I would be even more depressed then I am right now," Ianto sighed. Thinking about Gwen's comment really did bother him; they all did.

"But are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." Just then a black sedan pulled up in front of his building and started honking.

"Shit. Tosh, that's the car I've got to go."

"Okay, have fun and be careful."

"Yes, mother. Bye," Tosh giggled at that and said good-bye.

Ianto went down to the car and the driver was standing by the open trunk.

"Are you Mr. Jones?"

"Yes I am," Ianto said with a grin on his face. He felt so important.

"Well, then let me get the bags." Ianto nodded and passed the driver his two bags. Then the driver put the bags in the trunk and opened the back seat door.

"I guess it's off to London with us then," Ianto smiled and got in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto was in a state of shock and wonder . His face frowned .

" Why . "

" Don't know mate but he's new and maybe he wants to check us out" .Owen said patting him on the back .

" And you know more about Torchwood's history then any of us" . Tosh piped in .

That made Ianto smile , give it Tosh to make him smile if only for a little while with her complements she was the only one that he talked to outside of work , a drink here or dinner there just as friends just to talk .

" I better get ready then shan't I ".

" well watch out for yourself mate they say he's quite the charmer " .

" He can't be any worse then Jack was ". Gwen , trust her to wipe all the smiles off Ianto's face .

Tosh and Owen glared at Gwen for her comment . Tosh wanted to smack Gwen right now and even Owen was floored at her, Owen maybe a prick sometimes but wasn't a heartless bastard he knew what it was like to lose someone and Gwen was just being daft about jack and Ianto's relationship .

Ianto just stopped in his tracks for a moment and then stated leaving again .

"God can you any more daft woman". Owen said heading to the medical bay .

Gwen just looked around dumb founded .

"What , was it something I said ".

Tosh shook her head and went to her desk to pack up some equipment for the trip .

Ianto was packing for London when his cell rang . It was tosh.

" Tosh the car isn't even here yet and your checking up on me ". he said playfully .

" Ha ha very funny , no I um called to see if your alright and not upset about you know what Gwen said, you know that woman always says before she thinks ".

" Thanks Tosh but if I honestly gave a damn what comes out of her mouth I would be even more depressed then I am right now". Ianto sighed thinking that Gwen's comment really did bother him , they all did .

" But are you okay".

"yeah I'm fine, thanks". Just then a black sedan pulled up in front of his building and started honking .

" Shit Tosh that's the car I've got ".

" Okay have fun and be careful ".

" Yes mother ,bye".Tosh giggled at that and said bye .

Ianto went down to the car and the was standing by the open trunk.

"Are you Mr. Jones"

"yes I am " . Ianto said with a grin on his face he felt so important .

"Well then let me get bags ". Ianto nodded and passed the driver his two bags. Then the driver put the bags in the trunk and opened the back seat door.

"I guess it's off to London with us then".Ianto smiled and got in the car .


	3. Chapter 3

Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,  
Far away long ago glowing dim as  
November , things my heart use to know once upon a December.  
Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

Far away, long ago glowing dim as November things my heart use to  
know things I yearn to remember  
and a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

The feeling of happiness went through him as he was sleeping , flashes of lights and warmth being held and loved unconditionally . Ianto saw himself as a little boy being picked up and swung around he was smiling and giggling and so was the man that held him . Ianto a voice said , a woman with dark hair bright blue eyes and a white dress was walking along the beach . She looked up at him holding out her hand . She was so beautiful with her dress and long hair swaying in the wind , and little Ianto ran up to her and she plucked him up from the ground and held him tightly to her chest . As quick as those memories came running through his head a new set came through . These feelings were different , the feeling of pain in his heart and being torn in different places . And people screaming and someone telling him to be a good boy . He was crying loudly yelling for his mommy and daddy while another man he felt like he knew him to was running with him .As the screaming got louder and louder from all sides of him he was then a woke with a sudden start .

Ianto gasped for air for a second then tried to control his breathing , once he did that he looked around to see wear he was . Then it came to him , right he was in a car going to London ,shit the driver probably heard him .

"Are you alright there Mr. Jones". Shit he did hear.

"Yeah I'm fine ". Ianto rubbed his face that dream was more vivid then the rest , before the faces were cloudy and now it was clear but what was not clear was the dreams themselves what were they .

"Were almost there Mr. Jones , I'll drop you at the hotel and pick you up in two hours ".

You could here the nervousness in the driver's voice , he must of scared the poor sod .

While the rest of the drive seemed to go by fast it couldn't go by fast enough for one he embarrassed himself in front of the PM's driver and he really really needed a shower the nightmare had caused him to sweat right threw his suit and he never liked being dirty or sticky .

"We are here Mr. Jones ".

The driver got his bags out and Ianto then carried them into the hotel .the driver nodded to and told him two hours . It took at least ten minuets to get to his room this hotel was packed something more was going on here . The room was very posh looking it even had a flat screen and a queen size bed Ianto wondered why all the fuss they could have put him in a less expensive room but Ianto thought he really shouldn't be complaining . Ianto then took a shower in a shower that could fit five people ,when he was done he unpacked his best suit and got dressed . By the time he was done getting ready it was almost time anyway so went down to the lobby to wait .The driver showed up five minuets early , on the way over there Ianto was nervous and was even more nervous when the car stopped .The driver told him was on the forth .Ianto made his way up there and stood in front of the secretary of the PM , the secretary was a short pretty black woman.

"I'm Ianto Jones I'm here to see Mr. Saxson ".

"Oh yes he said to wait in his office come with me"

She lead him to the office and showed Ianto to his seat.

"he'll be right with you".she said and left.

Ianto still was nervous but now there was a burning in his chest , he didn't have any time to deal with it when then the door opened.

" Ianto Jones just the man I wanted to see ".


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto"s heart beat faster as the man in a black suit and tie came over to him . His face went pale and the man put his hands on Ianto's face .

"Ianto, Ianto look at me ". the mans face was full of concern when Ianto looked at him .

Ianto brain caught up with him and it said " you dope your embarrassing yourself ". Ianto tried to stand but the mans hands went to his shoulders to keep him down .

"Oh no you don't stay there just breath in and out " Ianto did what he was told till he calmed down .

"there ,feeling better now ". He nodded for a yes .

"I'm ss....sorry , very sorry sir". He was mumbling.

"That's quite alright , go over to that coach over while I make a phone call ".

Something told Ianto to do everything that the man said . It wasn't attraction it was warmth and comfort and belonging it felt so so strange . Once he was seated on the couch Tish came in with a tray of sweets and sandwiches and tea . She put it on the table in front of him, then she looked up and smiled and left. He didn't even notice that the other man was sitting beside him drinking his tea.

"so how is the hotel your staying at, I told them to put you up in a nice one".this man sure did smile .

"You didn't have to sir your to kind".

"Well your just not any old person are you Ianto, and none of that sir call me Harry ".

" Yes si....um Harry".

"Well lets get down to business , I called you here because Britain has made first contact and its going to be televised tomorrow . A representative from UNIT will be there and you'll be there for Torchwood plus many other people as well ". Saxson was calm and he had a very mischievous smile about him .

" Are you sure that's very wise ".Was this man really going to tell the world that there are aliens out there.

" Ianto were going in a new direction now , people deserve to know no more lies ".Wow he ether had even bigger balls than Jack or he was crazy, the higher ups were not going to be livid .

"So tomorrow the car will pick you up and take you to the meeting , it should be very entertaining .Oh how are you and your team doing without your captain ".and there was that smile again he knew more then he was letting on .

" H...how did you know about that , are you going to inform UNIT".

"There's not much I don't know Ianto and no I'm not telling UNIT you seem perfectly fine without him so there's nothing to report".

"Thank you , your not like other PM's are you Harry". Ianto smirked.

"well we are never what we appear to be , now I have a meeting soon so the car is down stairs to take you back to your hotel . It's been an absolute pleasure Ianto I can't wait till Tomorrow ".HE said as he stood up and put hand on Ianto's shoulder and smiled down at him.

Ianto stood up" You to sir".

They walk to the door and saxson opened it and stood aside .

"See you tomorrow Ianto ".

"Yes tomorrow '". once he was out the door he felt so dizzy and warm. He went to find a restroom ,Ianto splashed water on his face ,jeez this was geting out of control.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto went back to the hotel and decided to get some sleep today was exhausting and confusing , Ianto really wished that jack was here to help him sort out these dreams and now the voices .He was beginning to think he was going insane which wouldn't be anything new to Torchwood .

Meanwhile on some street on the run the doctor ,Jack and Martha were walking while Martha was talking on her phone warning the last person in her family that hadn't been taken by the master when he began talking .  
"Leave them alone Saxon do you here me" Martha yelled. Then the doctor took the phone .

" I'm Here".

"Doctor"

"Master"

"I like it when you use my name"

" You chose it ".

"As did you, Tell me doctor were is it".

"It's gone the daleks how did you survive ".

"Best weapon so they brought me back, I was scared ,I ran I ran so far."

"I know"

" Was he scared doctor ". The master raised his voice slightly.

" Stop this , don't do this I won't tell you . You want your revenge fine will go fight not here".

"Oh well this won't do look at this your on the tele ".

"What are how are you doing this".

"No really i can see you".

"Jack,Martha he can see us ".

"Hello there , Oh and tell handsome jack there not to bother with his team i sent them on a wild goose chase well not all of the actually ".The doctor shot the camera then the master was shouting run at him so thats what they did run that's all he ever did .Hours later in a semi safe warehouse the three of them sat on wooden boxes eating chips.

"So doctor what's the master to you anyway ". jack asked.

"At first a friend but so many things".

"What happened "

"We met in Gallifrey's academy ,children are taken at the age of eight there and then we go threw a right of passage looking into a vortex looking at time it's self you get inspired ,run away or go insane. So little by little he did but it got worse after his son was born."

"the master has son". The time lord look at the two people in front of him , this was a story he never told anyone or ever wished to.

"Yes and he had another wife too, Amillee that was here name and was beautiful pure energy she was had deep blue eyes . Amillee was born with alot of psychic energy she moved things with her mind she had visions which is why were here in the first place. When the masters son was born you never seen a man happier he very much loved him . Before he was born it was the three of us we did everything together and then instead of three it became four. He was beautiful too the boy was, with eyes like blue sapphires and an angels face . When he could talk he said when he grew up that he was going to marry me amillee always thought that was one day she had a vision of destruction and death and the master and his son were causing it .So she told me the only way that wouldn't happen if I took him and hid him some where safe .So I use the chemealian machine changed him to human gave his watch to Amillee and she fused it with her heart so know one would find it. Then I forged some documents to say when and wear dropped him off in a nice family and never looked back. When I got back to Gallifrey Amillee was dead and the council had the master and then the daleks came Ithought he was dead so there was no need anymore but I couldnt go find him to rip his life apart once again. If I could just remember the name I put him under .

"What you can't remember " .Martha said .

"Well it was a lest a hundred years there so give or take twenty years here and he's about twenty-three maybe twenty-four plus thats a long time a name ."

"Do you remember what it started with".

"It was common I know that .I dont think I used smith ".

"Since were telling stories there's something I haven't told you ". Jack took in a gulp and went to the computer there and logged on to Torchwood.

"You work for Torchwood".

"Its not the same me and my team..".THen he admittedly cut him off.

" Team ,Team he said he sent them on a wild goose chase but that he has one of them".Jack's eyes went bright and wide.

"did he say which one".

The doctor starred at martha something about her made the bells in his head go off just then.

"No he didnt'.

"well it might be tosh she know tech".

"No that would be a reason to get rid of her".

"there's Gwen ,Yan and Owen."

As the wheels in his head turned he remembered what Martha was .

"Ah Martha I got its you".

"what" both Jack and Martha were confused.

"Not you you but your name".

"Martha"

"No not that the other one"

"Oh ,Jones"

"That's it Jones thats was his last name".

Jack sat stunned. Please not be him he thought not him.

"Ianto Jones,was that the name was he the boy".said through his teeth.

"Yes that's it how did you".then Jack looked at the doctor and yelled out.

"He's on my team doctor".

"That means he already has him,we have to get him away from the master,he can not be able to get his memory back.

"Doesn't the master need his watch for that". Martha piped

"No not for him , just for his memories he needs him if he had the watch he'd get his powers back and that can not happen. The master will use Ianto corrupt his brain ,his power will be the masters we have to find him".

" God doctor you could of told me ,watched out for him just something"Jack was ridden with anger and guilt and the doctor saw this.

"Jack". Jack didn't look at him."Jack what happened ,what did you do and from the beginning".

Jack then started to tell them about Canary Warf ,that he was there and then about lisa and hiding her and finally about himself and Ianto part time shagging and that he left him there. The doctor's face was full of horror all until that last part then he was livid.

The doctor rushed Jack and grabbed him by his coat

"YOU , you and the fucking Torchwood know wonder he hates this planet ,and you fucking jack Harkness always sticking your dick were it doesn't belong" All the hatred coming out of the doctor was never seen from his companions ,altho he was very mad at jack most of his anger was at himself for not stopping this.

"Hey I never heard him complaining or you".Jack spat back. Then Martha got in between them .

" That's enough ,Hasn't the boy suffered enough not for you two to be just make a plan save him save everyone and then you two can fight over who fucked him up more".

The doctor let go of Jack and turned and faced Martha and smiled.

"Oh I have a plan".


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto sat on the hotel bed when the phone rang at nine o'clock.  
"Ianto Jones"

"Ianto it's Harry sorry change of plans your car should be there in a minuet to take you to a Private jet that will take us to the ship the vallint ."

" Oh okay all be ready"

"Great,that's a good boy bye now"

Ianto felt he herd someone say that before but couldn't place then waited for the car .

As soon as the doctor told Martha and Jack the plan and modifiable the tardis keys they were set to find the master .Not being really seen made it better to get to there destination .AS they stood there watching the master talk the president but when he left a black sudan pulled up .

Ianto stepped out of the car and the master went up and hugged him .

"Oh my is that him". The doctor asked jack.

"yeah hot isn't he"

"More then that he's gorgeous ,just look at him he's radiating pure psychic energy imagine what he would be like as full time lord, god what a sight he is". The doctor was in awe of this man.

"But Torchwood did a psychic test ,there was nothing abnormal "

"Like Torchwood fool proof or maybe he doesn't know it could be dormant".

"well he always seems to know way more information then he should know,more then just books".

The doctor gazed at Ianto he looked so sad and tired ,the guilt washed through once again somehow he was going to make this right.

"God if he touches Ianto one more time "Jack said as he grained his teeth.

"Jack he wont hurt him ,physically anyway".Jack groaned.

Then Lucy Saxon took Ianto by the arm and led him to the plane while the master stayed behind till the van that held Martha family came. When they did Martha had to control herself to not go to them and even jack had said he wanted to snap the masters neck but Martha knew jacks anger for the master was for Ianto.

"Jack do you have the cordanents yet "

"yep here we go".

Ianto was in the jet and the Saxon's were siting across from him , they were smiling at him it made him comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time .

"Ianto would you like some champagne ".Mr Saxon was pouring champagne in three glasses.

"Um no sir "Ianto said while fiddled with his tie .

"Please Ianto for me" . The master was pouting.

"Okay". The master pasted the glass to Ianto .After about two glasses Ianto feel asleep in his master just sat there watching him ,he still looked like the same little boy from Gallifrey . In only a few hours the master would have his family back and then the punishment to the people who hurt them would begin .

"Um Harry". She patted him on the shoulder .

"What". He snapped at her . Lucy pointed at Ianto , was whimpering and moving in his sleep .The master knelled down to Ianto scoped him up to his chest and held him tight . The master rocked him back and forth while singing a Gallifrey lullaby he used to sing to Ianto .In Ianto's mind he knew someone was holding him and that song it was so firmilar but it wasn't in English or welsh but he knew what the words meant .Ianto opened his eyes and looked up to see who was holding him , to his surprise it was Mr. Saxon . It felt nice to be held again but everything was feeling like deja-vu here.

Mr. Saxon smiled at Ianto but not letting him go .

" Who are you".As soon as Ianto had said those words his head went forward onto the masters shoulder . The master couldn't stop smiling tomorrow was going to be beautiful .


	7. Chapter 7

After the doctor ,Jack and Martha had found the Tardis and the paradox machine on the Vallint they went to wear the master and Ianto was which was the observation deck .Once they had got there the doctor saw Ianto ,he was sitting across from the master rubbing his head .The doctor knew Ianto's memories were trying to break threw ,but as a human it was practically hurting or slowly killing him being in the vicinity of the two time lords here .One would be bad enough but of what Jack had told him about Ianto he knew he would be fine for now at least . The doctor was so engrossed in Ianto that he didn't see the master stand up and started talking and in seconds the President was dead . Everyone moved away but Lucy who stayed close to the master and Ianto who just stood up and backed away a bit , it look like he was fighting something . That's when the doctor ran towards the master but the guards grabbed him.

"Stop this stop it right now ". the doctor yelled.

"Doctor doctor you know me better than that besides this is so much fun ".The master said and then he looked at Ianto and saw Jack moving closer to Ianto to get him.

"Stay where you are freak DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM". With that Ianto turned and seen Jack.

"Did you really think those stupid keys would really work". Ianto looked around at everything, his head hurt and he felt dizzy .

"Please don't do this , look at him he wont last much longer like this ". The doctor was pleading ,pleading for Ianto and for Earth as well.

" Oh don't worry doctor I plan to fix that ". the master put out his hand for Ianto to grab at it .Ianto moved over slowly not thinking just feeling , this man was nice to him and then jack was there to he saw him why was here . Ianto thought his brain was going to explode so he steped forward because the man made his hurt stop before .

" Ianto no ,don't".Jack yelled.

"Jack". Ianto looked at jack.

"Yes Ianto come over here".Jack's voice was shaky like he was scared Ianto thought.

"NO Ianto Jack left you abandoned you come to me". Ianto was so confused .Ianto saw the man that the guards had , he was the man that Jack had left with he was the doctor . The master walked down a couple of steps to get closer to Ianto all the while he still had his hand out . Ianto lifted his head back up to the master and made a grab for his hand . Jack saw this and instinctively ran towards him . The Master took out his laser screwdriver and shot Jack leaving him dead on the floor .  
" Isn't laser the best ". Ianto was about to make a dash for Jack but the master jumped down from the stairs and griped his shoulders .

"Jack ,Jack".Ianto screamed .He struggled with the master but the other man was much stronger.

" Ianto ,Ianto".The master spun him around and grabbed at his face .

" Ianto look at me , come on". Ianto looked at him .Tears were running down his face he hurt so much .

" Good Ianto , now do you remember on the plane and the lullaby I say to you and why you knew what it was ".

"Master don't ". the doctor was still being held .

"YOU ,you shut up this is your fault ,he wouldn't be like this if you left us alone".

Then Ianto put his hands on his head screaming in pain . By that time Martha was next to Jack who awoke and saw Ianto . All three of them Martha ,Jack and the doctor could do nothing but watch and feel for the poor young man .

"Shh ,Ianto don't worry it'll be okay I'll fix this".The master said trying to soothe Ianto.

"Please it hurts so much ".

"I know son everything will be explained soon ,Lucy".the master snapped his fingers at her and she took out a syringe from her purse and past it to him . The master jabbed the needle in Ianto's neck ,Ianto groaned and then went limp in the master's arms . The master held Ianto in his arms for a moment till Lucy wheeled over a chair and then he gently placed him in it .

" Master you can't do this ,Ianto can't have his time lord memories without being one you know what will happen ". the doctor thought maybe he might change his mind if he thinks he's hurting Ianto .

" Yes I do know what will happen but if i give him his memories and then turn him to a time lord there's less harm done ".

" You can't not without his watch ". The doctor said mater of factlly

"Oh but I do have it doctor".The master took the watch out of his pocket .

" No , no you didn't ". That watch they all knew were it was supposed to be , they stared at him in horror of what he had done .

"Yes yes yes there is nothing now standing in my way.

When Ianto woke up he was a bed and in a strange room . His head still hurt and he felt like he was going to throw up . A knock at the door made him get up and answer it. Ianto opened the door and there was Lucy Saxon standing and looking very oddly at him.

" Come Ianto the master whats to talk to you ". Ianto frowned and thought who was the master , all he remembered is that he past out yesterday . She held out her arm and he took it ,at least he hoped someone would give him some answers.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy led Ianto to the room were he had passed out . The master was sitting at the head of board table his hands folded on top looking at him . And to his right in a wheel chair was an old man who looked very somber .

" Ah Ianto please sit ,Lucy you can leave now".the master said

Ianto did what he was told ,plus he still felt sick so he thought it best to sir down .

" How are feeling". The master said with every bit of concern .

" Um a little dizzy and nauseous and my head is killing ".Ianto didn't know why he could tell this man everything and why he felt safe .

" Would you like some water ". Ianto nodded and a dark skinned women probably in her early fifties came over and gave him a glass of water .He thanked her and downed the water .

" Ianto do you remember what yesterday".

" I'm not sure, I remember ........oh god the president ,those thing killed him and Jack . You shot Jack ".

Ianto scrambled up fro his chair and backed away from the master .

" Why are you doing this am I your prisoner here ".

"No your not you can go anywhere you like , and I'm doing this for you Ianto these humans hurt you made you feel helpless , they used you THAT FREAK USED YOU".

" Jack 's not a freak and I'm Human ". Why was Mr. Saxon saying these things .

" Now you are but at a time...". The master then was cut off by the old man .

" Master don't ".

" you shut it , Ianto now do you know who that man is ". Ianto said no.

" Well that man over there is the doctor ".

"What.....What did you do to him and wears Jack ".

"That freak is locked up and I made the doctor pr-egress in age , But thats nothing what they did to you Ianto . Ianto when you sleep you dream of running in red grass and sand . You see a man and a woman laughing with you and your just a child . Then your taken away from that and you feel alone ,you felt that all your life that you never belonged here ."

"How do you know this".

"your not from this planet Ianto,your like me and the doctor , your a time lord and your my son ".

" No I can't be I'm human ".

"Yes the doctor took you from me ,he corrupted your mother and made you human ". Ianto's head was spinning with this .

"But now we can take revenge on the doctor on this planet rebuild Gallifrey and we will rule it together ,I already killed one-tenth of this planet with the help of my friends you've seen,This is all for you ".

Ianto couldn't believe this ,it made his head throb more. Then he turned to the doctor if this was true he would know.

"Doctor is what he saying .......is it true".

"Yes but not like that. Your mother told me to take you make you safe ,she saw we saw what he was turning into we couldn't let you become that ".

"Ha you call him being killed nearly three times safe ".The master growled

" I'm sorry I didn't know ".

Ianto then went over to one of the guards and grabbed the small gun in his holster and pointed it at the doctor .

"Oooo this looks like fun". The master said claping his hands together .

"You did this to me ,my whole life feeling I'm wrong . You took me from my family and Jack. YOU TOOK JACK FROM ME ." the gun was still pointed at the doctor but his hand was shaking and his anger was fading because of his head .

"I can't do this ,this is not right ". Ianto lowered the gun .

"I want you to stop this, if you are my father you will stop this".

"But this is for you son , well that and it's fun".The master had a madend smile on his face was this was Ianto to become .

" Alright then your doing this for me then". The master nodded a yes .

"Well then you don't need me for it ". Ianto looked at the doctor .Tears once again running down Ianto's face .

"Doctor please tell Jack that I'm sorry and I love him".Ianto raised the gun to his head. The doctor and the master both yelled no simultaneously . Ianto almost pulled the trigger when the master took out his screwdriver and shot it at Ianto .

"What are you doing". The doctor knew really what the master was doing he had just done it to him.

"Well since I missed all those wonderful years of him growing up I was think lets change that.

The doctor watched as Ianto grew younger and younger till it was over .

"Ops three years old younger then I expected guess I should have worked out the kinks first , no mater no harm done".

Ianto stood at two and a half feet tall his clothes on the floor his tie hung low around his neck and his dress shirt was very big and hung over his arms . Ianto was shaking on his feet the world seemed so big right now .

"You planed this didn't you". The doctor said .

"Why yes I did turning you that way was more of an after thought ".

" But he's not just a child ,he still has all of memories they will come through . And now your planing to turn him back to a time lord ".

"Not just a time lord doctor . Another fairy tale comes to mind remember the blue watch , the watch was said that the time lord had it was to become king of the time lords and have infinite power ."

"Yes I remember why ".

"Well it seemed that my darling wife had put a perception filter of some sort on Ianto's watch and look at now doctor". The master pulled out the blue watch ,the doctor stared in fright this was not happening. Ianto then started crying .

The master walked over to Ianto and picked him up and Ianto nuzzled himself in the masters chest .He was still whimpering but not very loud .

"It's okay honey daddy's here".The master said rubbing Ianto's back .The master stood Ianto up on the table and then handed Ianto his watch .

The doctor could do nothing he never could anything right when it came to Ianto .Ianto looked at the watch turned it around and looked up at the master.

"Daddy ". Ianto's voice was so small but it was like when he was a child before .


	9. Chapter 9

Ianto's bright innocent blue eyes didn't match his now smaller exterior .He felt cold and hungry and he was still scared . Ianto heard voices in his head , just little whispers one telling him to open the watch and one telling him not to .

"Daddy". Ianto said once again .

"Can you open it Ianto, it's yours you can ". The master glanced at the doctor and grinned . Then he motioned the guard in the corner to hold down the doctor .

Ianto continued to fiddle with his watch , it was so pretty he thought . The voices grew louder yelling at him hurting him ,so Ianto decided to open it and then he hoped the hurting would stop . Ianto then flicked it open.

Gold and blue light shot threw the watch into Ianto moving around him and in him.

"Go on son take your birth right ".the doctor struggle ,he knew this was bad real bad. But the doctor also knew that now they had more time so Martha could complete there plan . Ianto would not be able to control the powers they probably rigged to his emotions and no three year old has control over that so they had time before the master could manipulate the boy . Then the light disappeared and everyone just starred at him .The master went up to him and Ianto threw his arm over the masters neck and clung on . The lifted him up and was petting his hair . Ianto sobbed in his fathers shoulder ,he remembered being taken away from and he didn't want that to happen again .

"Sorry sorry sorry". Ianto cried out thinking being taken away was his fault . A tear ran down the masters face , he finally got his little boy back the way he was meant to be . The doctor wondered if the master didn't have turned mad maybe this could of turned out different .

"It's not your fault son ". Ianto calmed down and realized he was still cold .

" Daddy I'm cold ".

" Jones number 1 ( which was Francine ,Martha's mother ) get that blue bag in my room and Jones number 2 (which was Tish Martha's sister)get an assortment of food like fruit,cheese and meats and get milk too now". As soon as he barked his orders they left .

"Daddy wears mommy ". Ianto said looking up with his mothers eyes .

"She's gone Ianto ,she left us ". the master said sombrely .

"Was cause I was bad ". Ianto pouted .

"No no not you ". Francine had then come with a blue department store bag and held it out . The master dug around in the bag , he pulled out some socks ,underwear ,blue jeans and a red hoodie all in Ianto's now small size which now the doctor definitely knew that this was his intention all along .The master undressed Ianto ,who just looked around more at his new surroundings . Now dressing his was quite different , he struggled for a bit but the master gave him a stern look and he stopped .Once he was dressed the master went in the bag and pulled out shoes similar to the doctors and he got out the last thing in the bag which was a big soft fluffy bunny with moveable arms and legs .

"Here play with this love". Ianto hugged the bunny and sat down on the edge of the table so his shoes could be put on . The master put and tied the shoes on Ianto's feet while he played with the bunny.

The master sat in his chair and pulled Ianto on his lap .Tish came with a big tray of food and placed it in front Ianto.

Tish and Francine had seen what happened to Ianto , why would he do this to his own son thet thought separately . Ianto looked wide eyed at the food . "Go on Ianto I know your hungry ". The master's smile was sinister he knew he had control now. Ianto ate very greedily but that was to be excepted since he didn't eat in to days and even before then he rarely ate a lot .After eating and drinking that rather large glass of milk that mostly ended up dripping from his face which the master washed off with a handkerchief ,Ianto glanced at the old man in the wheelchair .The mans eyes told him who he really was to Ianto ,in the time Ianto had been really a child the doctor had regenerated twice and both times he recognized instantly who it was .He was the man told him long stories of his travels ,ran in the red grass with and on special days they would go into the forest clearing wear a big tree stood and on the end of the biggest branch was a rope and a make shift swing .The would spend all day there ,they'd have a picnic and the doctor would push him on the swing . As much as he loved spending time with his father he loved it more when the doctor played with him .

Ianto jumped down off his father and walked slowly to the old man .A big smile appeared on Ianto's face and then ran the rest of the way to the man , He gripped his tiny hands around the mans waist in a hug and pressed his face in his leg . Ianto knew it was the doctor but knew him by his real name more so he called out to him.

" Theta ,Theta ,missed Theta so much".


	10. Chapter 10

The doctor put his hand on Ianto's head . Ianto remembered him ,the doctor was shocked but felt better knowing that Ianto wasn't mad or afraid of him .

"Hmm I guess he doesn't remember you taking him then ". the master said smugly . Ianto balled his fists together rolling his head around and groaned . Both the master and the doctor looked at Ianto with concern . Ianto started to groan louder and then fell to the floor clutching his head and screaming .

The master quickly went to his side.

"Ianto ....Ianto , please tell me whats wrong".

"H..hhead ........hurts".

"Tish take him to the medical bay ,tell them check everything ".Tish flew with Ianto to the medical bay . The master was pacing with his hands on his hips , then he went to the doctor and picked him up by his jacket .

"What did you do ,did you do something to him".Furry spilled through the masters voice.

"You know what's going on , his brain can't take that much power ". The master let go of him and went to Ianto . For hours Ianto was poked ,paraded ,scanned and sedated for his head ache . The doctor was right the master thought ,the memories ,the power it was to much . So being the genius the master is he managed to decrease the pressure to his brain with a certain mix of drug that he could give Ianto daily . But the scan to his brain showed that the pressure would still come and go , which would cause Ianto to have massive migraines so then he would get mild sedative to calm him down .

The master felt a little at ease with the new information he had ,plus he had found a way to ease Ianto's memories slowly instead of him processing it all at once . He watched Ianto sleep in a room that he designed full of kids stuff and a full wardrobe .

The doctor did not see Ianto till the next day . He came trotting out next to the master in a dress shirt, a sweater vest ,black dress pants and his trainers . Ianto had a big smile on his face but the master looked at the doctor with more furry .

Ianto jumped in a chair next to his father and eating the food lade out for him.

"You know your not the only one I blame".

"Ianto wouldn't want this ".

"Ianto can't make that decision now ,I at least made him better not the doormat that freak was making him . I wonder what he would say if he seen him like this ". Ianto looked up at them as they were talking .

"Jack, want Jack ".The master cringed . Ianto had been screaming last night ,his was having nightmares and when he woke up he kept calling for Jack .

" I told you soon ". He told Ianto .

"Ianto won't be easily manipulated , his former memories of Jack won't go away".

The master really wanted to see Jacks face when he got to see Ianto .

Jack was chained up in the back of the Valliant . He was worried about Ianto ,he would kill the master if he hurt him . For the last two days the master would come in talk to him about what he himself had done to Ianto and then he'd kill him . So around the time he usually came in he heard two sets of foot steps coming . Jack heard the master tell someone to stay put and then the master turned the corner . The grin on the masters face was very upsetting to jack , just what did the master do .

"Hello freaky , nice day isn't it ".

"Oh I wouldn't know but if you could get me a window in here it would be perfect ".

"I do enjoy these visits ,but I think it's time for the game to begin ".

"And what would that be more torturing , not much you can do to me".

"Hmm I did think of that , so it would be best if I attack your heart instead . It's not all my doing by the way you did start this , Ianto was so broken I only had one choice ".

Jack did not want to hear the master say Ianto's name nor did he want to find out what he did to him.

"Ianto come here son ". the master yelled . Jack then heard something running , and then saw a little boy with dark brown hair running towards them . The boy stopped next to the master and he picked him up and rested him up on his hip . The boy looked at Jack and smiled .

"Jack". Jack blinked and looked at the boy . Dark hair , a welsh voice and those blue eyes that he loved so much . Ianto , this was Ianto his Ianto .

"No..nono...you didn't , how could you he was your son ".

" And he was taken away from me at this age and I wanted him back . Of course now he's time lord and very powerful one , and now he's three years old with all of his memories in tacked . Last night he was screaming because of his horrid nightmares and the pain in his head . As the good father I am I made sure he won't be in pain all the time but the things you and Torchwood did to him he'll always be damaged ." The master did love the face on Jack , it was full of fear ,guilt ,hatred .

"Your a monster , a fucking lunatic ". Ianto reached out to Jack .

"Jack , Jack I missed you ".

"Ianto I missed you to ". Jack had to choke back the tears he had .

" Oh isn't this touching . Just remember one thing freak , you will never hurt Ianto ever again". The master turned around and started walking out with Ianto in hand . Ianto started to fidget and calling out Jack's name . Jack closed his eyes and clenched his fists , his Ianto was gone .


	11. Chapter 11

The next time Jack seen Ianto was a week later when Tish came to feed him his lunch . Tish held Ianto's hand till Jack came in Ianto's view and Ianto started running towards him.

"Jack". Ianto ran up and latched himself on Jacks leg .

"Hey you ". Since Ianto was at least somewhat of a child he'd talk to him as it .

"Daddy said I can see you once a week wit Tish ". This was the masters torture for Jack , so close but yet so far . Ianto then told Jack about his week , that Francine always cuts the crust off his sandwich and she tells him stories and he really likes here. And Tish looks after him during the day , they play,colour and eat ice cream he likes Tish a lot to . Jack smiled , at least he was being like a three year old and not being told to kill people .

"That's great Ianto ". Ianto squirmed on Jacks leg .

"Yan you okay ".

"mmmmmnhrt". Ianto murmured.

"Hurt ,what hurts ".

"Jack ,his head he gets headaches I need to get him back ".

"Nnnnnooo, ot yet". He wined .

"Come on love soon it will be all better".

"What's going on Tish ". Jack asked .

" Ianto's not well all the time , he gets headaches and has to be sedated I heard the master talk that he has to much pressure on his brain ". Jack looked down at Ianto , he looked in a lot of pain .

"Ianto you'll see me soon , just go get better for me okay ". Ianto looked at jack and rubbed his eyes.

"M'kay ". Tish picked Ianto up and carried him to his room .

The next day the master stopped by to see Jack . Jack wanted to know what had happened to Ianto ,the master told him but left some things out like Ianto having god like powers. Ianto's powers were never seen till six months into the voyage . The master was talking to one of the orbs and Ianto had been sleeping in his lap. The master didn't notice Ianto twitching but the doctor had . He'd just thought that it was another one of his nightmares . Then Ianto woke up with a start screaming , his head turned to the orb and Ianto then glowed his blue essence . The master tried to shake him out of it but Ianto kept on screaming . The orb started to glow as well , it shook and shrieked till it exploded . As soon as that had happened Ianto had collapsed . The doctor was horrified and the master was ecstatic , everything was coming together. After that Ianto had been tested to see if he could do that again but he couldn't . The master stopped all the test and decided that Ianto powers would come eventually , he thought nothing could really stop him now the world was far to gone but there was the matter of Martha Jones he needed to take care of .

It had been one year the master took control of the earth ,and everyday Martha thought about her family, Jack and the doctor and she wished they were alright and not dead . She also worried for the confused young man Ianto that got pulled in this mess or was part of the reason, she knew it wasn't his fault but she hoped the master didn't corrupt Ianto .Her plan was working and she was home , the doctor would be proud .

When the master made the doctor even older Ianto cried and said it was his fault. The doctor stuck out his tiny hand and petted Ianto's head .

"It was never your fault ,never". The doctor whispered to Ianto .That night the master had caught Martha and was he ever so happy.

That day the master had everyone there to witness Marthas execution . Ianto was stand beside Lucy but then wined when Jack was brought in, the master usually gave Ianto what ever he desired so he told him he could stand by Jack if he was quite . So Ianto stood there while the commotion of bringing Martha Jones and the resurrection of the doctor . Ianto looked at his father who looked frightened of the doctor but Ianto knew the doctor wouldn't hurt him. Then they disappeared and Ianto felt alone again they all leave him ,Ianto started to cry . Jack bent down and picke him up.

"Hey now don't cry ". Jack cooed to him .

"Daddy leave ,doctor leave and you leave ". Ianto cried.

"No they'll be back .Tish here take Ianto".

"Not leave me".

"I'll be back I promise". Jack kissed Ianto head and left to destroy the paradox machine. Ianto held on tightly to Tish, especially when everything started to shake . Then it stopped and he heard the doctors voice . He squirmed free and ran to the doctor , the doctor had the biggest smile . He picked Ianto up and swung him around .the doctor put Ianto down when he saw the master start to run. Jack had caught him and asked what do we do with him .

" I think I've been alone for too long , I need someone to care for to look after. It's just the three of us. " The doctor held Ianto's hand and looked down at him.

"You can't just keep me ". the master said .

" We can start over, you me and Ianto".

"One big happy family then".A shot ,a gun the bullet . The doctor caught the master and lowered him to the floor . Ianto went next to them, he heard them talking but didn't hear the words his word was falling around him.

"Come on please ,do it for Ianto ,its just us come on ". The begged pleaded anything.

"Well look at that ,I win then .do you think it would stop ,the drums . Ianto ".the master closed his eyes and died. The doctor rocked him back and forth crying out .Ianto had tears coming down his face, then he turned his head and looked at Lucy. His eyes glowed gold and his blue essence engulfed him once again . Lucy grabbed for her head and screamed. The doctor looked up and saw what Ianto was doing , Jack and him went for Ianto . She kept screaming ,the doctor took Ianto by the shoulders and shook him.

"Ianto.......Ianto please ,I know your in there . Stop".

The power subsided and Ianto and Lucy collapsed . The doctor held him and Jack put a hand on his shoulder.

"What was that ". Jack asked .

"He's the ultimate time lord Jack , so much can go wrong. ". He looked towards Lucy he knew what was wrong with her .

"She looks comatose ". Jack said .

"Almost , he trapped her inside of her mind and she'll never get out ".


	12. Chapter 12

Three days later the masters body had been barred and Martha's family was taken home . The TARDIS was parked outside of the Jones home, they were waiting till Ianto woke up to leave Francine and Tish wanted to say goodbye to him. They had formed a very good attachment to Ianto , Francine thought of him as one of her own children . He was a good little boy ,very kind and gentle not like his insane father she thought.

Jack stayed by Ianto as he lay asleep in one of the many rooms in the TARDIS . Beside Ianto on his bed was his favorite toy . A stuffed bunny he called Mr. Floppy , he took that thing everywhere he went dragging it along by its ears . Jack had found the bunny poking out of a messenger bag that anyone carried that was looking after Ianto it had his med shots and pills in it . Jack took the bag with them , he knew that they needed more information on Iantos condition the best way to find that out would be to take Ianto back to Torchwood and have Owen examine him . Jack had told the doctor this at first the doctor refused , but then caved as Jack explained that these were Iantos co-workers and they wouldn't hurt him and that he wouldn't hurt him .

So Jack was at Iantos side most of three days, Martha was with her family and making her decision to stay and not go with them . She did not tell know one yet she wanted to wait . Martha knew she had to leave she did not belong there not with the doctor , he didn't love her like she loved him he never would she knew that now . The doctor loved someone else , she could see that he at one time had love the master or why would have he fought for him like he did. And that Rose woman that Jack and he talked about . Ether way his hearts did not belong to her and she was done and she was ready to move on .

The doctor did love the master but that was so long ago, he gave up on loving him . The doctor still cried over his former lover death he didn't deserve that kind of death. There love had ended just before Ianto had been born , it was in secret but Iantos mother did know how could she not really . She never said anything to him about it , he was her friend as well and never told her.

At night the doctor would remember the times on his home planet with the master when he was different. Then when he knew Jack wasn't with Ianto he went into his room . He would lay down next to Ianto on his side, he'd cry and say over and over that he was sorry .

On the third day Jack was sitting beside Ianto watching him sleep when Ianto opened his eyes . Ianto darted his eyes everywhere . Iantos eyes didn't fix on Jack cause if they did he wouldn't have stared screaming . He screamed and kick and flayed is arms about . Jack tried to pin his legs down but one foot kicked his groin . Jack gasped, then yelled for the doctor , Jack finally pined Ianto down . Ianto was still screaming and crying , his face was red and wet with tears.

"Ianto........Ianto it's me Jack your okay". He kept saying. Ianto kept pushing Jack off of him .

Then the doctor and Martha ran in the room . The doctor pulled Jack off of Ianto, Jack landed on the floor very confused . The doctor keeled on the bed grabbed Ianto quickly up to his chest and held him there tightly with his arms around him. Ianto still fought hard and was struggling, but after a few moments his screaming and fighting stopped . He was crying more softly now so the doctor pulled back and looked at him .

" Ianto love look at me".Ianto looked and saw it was the doctor. Ianto flung his arms around the doctors neck and grabbed onto his collar.

"Don't leave , not leave too". He cried out. The doctor put his arms back around Ianto .

"No never , I'll never leave you".The doctor had his face nuzzling Ianto's hair , he kept on whispering words of insurance to him . After a while Ianto stilled and let go .

"I'm hungry ". He said so small. The doctor laughed and smiled.

"well lets see what we can get you".

A few hours later they came out of the TARDIS to say goodbye to the Jones family . Ianto ran up to Francine and Tish and gave them a big hug . Francine started to cry as she held the little boy .

"Now remember to come back to visit alright ".she said.

"Of coarse ". the doctor piped up . Ianto didn't want them to go and he felt hurt, but the doctor said that this was there home were they belonged. Then Ianto asked were did he belong were was his home, the doctor knelt in front on him and simply said " You belong here with me , it's just the two of us now the last of our kind. I want you with me always Ianto". The doctor took Iantos hand and placed it over his two hearts . "I love you Ianto with both of my hearts". Ianto smiled and said me too.

As they started to walk back to the TARDIS Martha stopped them .

"I'm not going with , I need to be here ….for them and for myself". It hurt her to say this but she knew that was not her life. The doctor expected this would happen , he walked over and hugged her.

"you will be missed".

As they left a new thought came to Martha's mind , the doctor was in love with Ianto . The way he had talked about Ianto when he was a man even made Jack jealous. Ianto had the hearts of two men, they would wait it was worth it to them to have Iantos love . Ianto was a boy with the thoughts of man , they had a long road ahead of them but everyone knows love is never easy.

Iantos own heart was aching for the the loss of his father. He felt numb , he told the doctor he was fine but in actuality he wasn't . The only time he didn't feel numb was when the doctor held him. They walked into the hub with Ianto trotting behind the doctor hanging on to his brown coat. Jack bounded up the stairs and the doctor and Ianto followed . Jack saw Tosh,Gwen and Owen coming out of his office , then they saw him there mouths dropped.

"Hey did ya miss me " Owen rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Yeah like a shot to the arm". He laughed out . "Why come back".

"Ianto....he". Jack started to say but Tosh spoke up .

"Jack he's gone, Ianto's gone we tried to look for him".Tosh looked like she was about to cry , he could tell that she cared about Ianto very much.

"No Ianto's fine I got him here". Tosh let out a happy sigh for that.

"So were is he and who is that". Gwen said and pointed at the doctor.

"That's the doctor my doctor".he said and looked around to see Ianto but he wasn't beside the doctor.

"A doctor were did Ianto go". The doctor looked down and around him but found no Ianto .

"He was right here". Then all of a sudden they heard a high pitch squeal from the other end of the hub . They all raced down to the noise to Ianto standing there looking up at something , the doctor went over to him and keeled down .

"Ianto what's wrong , are you hurt". The doctor asked panicked.

"No , Myfanwy". He said still peering up.

"A what ????"the doctor said.

"Look". Ianto pointed to the pterodactyl .

"Oh wow look at that".

"Me and Jacks ". the doctor turned his head towards Jack .

"He means me and him caught her, what a fun night that was ". Jack made an expression that he was thinking something dirty . The doctor caught the look and turned back to Ianto.

"Yeah it was fun ".Ianto said

"wait just a minuet , he called him Ianto".Gwen said.

"Yes , Guys this is Ianto.


	13. Chapter 13

Teams mouths hung open , they couldn't believe what Jack had told them . But the boy he called Ianto did look like a younger version of him . His eyes were a dead give away and the fact that he knew about Myfanwy . What the hell was going on , was this really Ianto ".

"That can't be Ianto".Owen said.

"It really is".

"What happened to him Jack". Tosh said with concern.

"Yeah we were off on some bogus mission , and Ianto was called by the prime minister and then we find out that he went bonkers and killed the president ". Owen spat.

"I promise I'll explain everything but Ianto needs to be looked at first ".

Ianto heard this and hurried behind the doctor , lifted the brown coat and hide underneath it . The doctor stood up and seen Ianto all scrunch up hoping know one would find him.

"Ianto". Ianto little head poked out and looked at the doctor. "Come on" he said picking him up ,Ianto felt safer now being in the doctors arms. The doctor knew this he could sense what Ianto was feeling and he didn't mind being Ianto's security blanket if he could give the boy comfort.

They all walked into the med bay, Tosh and Gwen were watching above while the doctor put Ianto on the cold metal table. Ianto shifted and let his feet dangle off the table. Owen stared at Jack for an answer, jack sighed he know this was hard.

"Harold Saxon was an alien".

"Yeah and"

"Well he's like the doctor, a Timelord ".

Tosh then interjected ."But you said he was the only one left".

"Yes we thought that too , but there was always were two left I just didn't know he survived as well".the doctor said. "years before I took his son away from him ,changed him human so he wouldn't find him". The doctor looked down at Ianto , it still hurt him everyday what he had done.

"So Ianto look like his son or something". Gwen said.

"No Ianto is his son , then he regenerated him to the age he was taken from him".Jack knew this was a hard pill to swallow but they had to . Tosh reacted saying "oh my god" with a hand over her mouth.

Even Gwen looked sympathetic and shocked . Owen was the only one spoke.

"Jesus christ ,ya think he say hay I used to be an alien".

"Owen he didn't know his memory was wiped clean ".

Then Jack and the doctor explained how Ianto memories worked,his powers that they knew little about. And they told Owen they needed to run his blood to find out what meds he was on . Owen first wanted to scan the doctor so he would know what to compare Ianto to. The doctor did what he was told, he saw no threat here and they all seemed to care for Ianto.

Owen went then to start on Ianto , he put his little hand on the scan without protest. Then Jack removed Ianto's hoodie so they could take so blood.

Ianto saw Owen come at him with the needle and he whined .

"Noooo".he screamed and moved around. Jack and the doctor held him so he wouldn't jump down off the table.

"Ianto , calm down ".Jack said.

"No more , please".Ianto pleaded. That sentence tugged at every ones heart, Jack and the doctor forgot that the master had tested him and had his own little lab working on Ianto.

"It's fine Yan just one more okay". Ianto sniffed and found comfort in Jacks words.

"Kay ".Ianto said and stilled. Owen gently pricked his arm and took his blood .

"There all done mate". Ianto face turned a little green and his body bent forward.

"Jack"

"Yeah Yan "

"Ick ".

"What" . Ianto couldn't hold it any more and barfed all over the floor and some even got on the doctors shoes.

"Well that did it ".


	14. Chapter 14

Ianto was laying down on the autopsy , he felt dizzy but he was calm because the doctor was holding his hand. Ianto was just staring up at the ceiling ,people were talking all around him but he just zoned it out . The doctor placed his hand on Ianto's forehead and brushed aside his bangs.

"How are you feeling ".The doctor asked him.

"Tired".Ianto said sleepily.

"Well your still working out all that un used energy".The doctor was referring to the power that he used on Lucy.

Owen went to check Ianto's heart beat and got one hell of a surprise.

"Oi he got two hearts ".

"Yep, Ive got them two".the doctor said.

After checking the rest of Ianto he compared the doctors scan with Iantos .It was pretty much the same ,the doctor said about they were a few temperatures colder then humans and there brains were so much more . But from what the doctor said and his own scan Ianto was fine except for the fact that his psychic energy was throw the roof,Ianto couldn't read minds but use the physical force like using a sheald .

Jack told the girls to get them all lunch so Ianto could get something in his stomach. The doctor took Ianto over to the couch and sat him down. Owen and Jack were looking at the results of Ianto's blood,Ianto had three different types of drugs in his system .One was a sedative one was a mild pain killer and the other was a sleeping pill , they were all very common drugs that made Ianto be able to function . Owen then copied the drugs for when Ianto needed them, he also made an adjustment that made it easy for Ianto. He put a vile of the pain killer and the sedative inside a pen form like a eppy pen and it would hurt him a lot less. Jack and Owen came up stairs and Owen passed the doctor a box like case which had Ianto pen and pills in it .

"Theta I m cold now". Ianto said tugging on the doctors coat.

"Oh um you made a mess of your sweater " the doctor took off his coat and wrapped it around Ianto"There you go".

Ianto gave the doctor "do I look stupid "look .

"It's big, I need more clothes".

"Yes you do , we only grabbed a couple of them. Are you in any pain".

"nope ,just hungry". Ianto said rubbing his tummy.

"The ladies will be back with food soon".

When the girls came back the went up to the board room to eat .They had a hard time finding what to find for Ianto to eat so they got him a cheeseburger happy meal with milk . They also picked up some fruit cups for later and bought homemade chocolate chip cookies from a bakery. Ianto sat on the doctors lap eating away , the girls just looked at Ianto he looked happy just sitting there. Ianto looked at his fries and looked at the doctors chips and grabbed some chips and ate some.

"Hey those mine,you have your own food".the doctor said.

"Chips are better ". Ianto said with a mouth full of food.

"Well he has a point".Jack said .

"Don't encourage him and you don't eat with you mouth full". He said scolding Ianto.

After lunch Ianto ended up with a full belly and chocolate on his face which the doctor washed off.

Jack told Tosh to stop Ianto's accounts and paycheck ,they also needed to go to his apartment and his things put in notice for his flat.

"Um a Jack you need to take a look at this".Tosh said from her computer. Jack and the doctor and Ianto who the doctor picked up went to the computer . On the screen was Ianto's account balance and it said that there was a deposit two days ago of three point five million in there.

"Well that's interesting but how did that get there". Jack said in wonder.

"Wait there's a link I can click on ". Tosh clicked on the link and a video came up .The master appeared on the screen sitting in a chair and then he spoke.

"Ianto, this is in case my plan did not work . You are still a child and my child and always will be but your probably there with the doctor and Im probably dead. I love you Ianto and I want you to be taken care of . Doctor please take care of him and keep him away from danger the money will help with all his needs. And tell the freak to keep his hands off of my son . Goodbye Ianto". The video shut down leaving silence.

Ianto ran to get away , not from anything in particular but he just felt like he had to run .


	15. Chapter 15

Ianto didn't know where he was running to, everything was so big and dark . He tripped up a couple times but kept on. His dad was talking on the screen saying he loved him, he was never going to see him again and it was his fault his fault for being his son . Ianto wasn't looking where he was going , tears in his eyes were blocking his view . He hit something hard or more like bounced off of it. Ianto fell back on the cold ground and looked up at what he ran into. He saw teeth big ones, it was snarling at him , Ianto screamed he was frightened ,Ianto was just startled if he hadn't been running and scared he wouldn't have been frightened of the weevil.

Know body noticed that Ianto was gone, they were all being entranced by the message on the computer. When the doctor finally looked down to Ianto he found that he wasn't there, he panicked .

"Jack Ianto's gone "

"What". Jack looked around . "Tosh check the CCTV see where he is".

"Jack he's in where the weevils are". The doctor and Jack raced down there and found Ianto curled up in the feedal position next to the cage. The doctor picked up Ianto , he wiggled around but couldn't get out of the doctor's hold.

"Hey calm down ,I here". He soothed .

"Ggot scared ". Ianto pointed to the cage. Ianto wiped his snotty nose on the doctor's coat, the doctor looked at the cage.

"OOOOOh looked at that hm".

"She's scared". Ianto put his hand on the glass and then the weevil coppied him.

"Remember Ianto it's a weevil". Jack said. The doctor looked at Jack and frowned. Ianto sniffed and rubbed his eyes , the doctor saw and felt Ianto was tired .

"Come on lets get back up stairs".

They took he back upstairs and sat him on the coach ,the doctor took off his coat and folded it up . He sat down next to Ianto and put the coat on his lap. Ianto lad his head on the doctor's lap, Jack just looked at them both . He didn't know where he stood on this , did Ianto really need him anymore .

"So there's no way he can be adult again ". Owen asked.

"No the master's screwdriver was destroyed, and if it wasn't it's not safe to toy with his brain. He'll just have to grow up normally with some miner exceptions". The doctor petted Ianto"s hair while he talked, Ianto just layed their dozing off.

"like what". Tosh asked with concern.

"Well he'll began training in a couple years for his telepathy and other things timelords do. He's not human anymore his brain is so much more".

Then the alarm for the rift went off and they looked at Jack .

"What is it".

" It's in the middle of town ,just one no wait something else too"Tosh said.

"Alright lets get out there , Doctor just stay here with Ianto". Jack knelt next to Ianto placing a hand on his head .

"Be back in a bit ". Ianto's eyes grew wide. He grabbed at Jack and pulled at him .

"No , Jack no leave me". He said with his big blue whimpering eyes.

'I'm not leaving Yan , just working remember work". Ianto nodded

"Come back, I love you Jack". Jack smiled, Ianto still wanted him, loved him. Jack kissed the top of his head.

"I'll always come back for you". He whispered to Ianto. Jack stood up and then left with his team. The doctor sighed , that went better then he thought it would have gone.

"Theta" Ianto said looking up at him.

"Yes".Ianto hand went on the doctor's chest .

"Want to hear, Da did it to help me sleep".The doctor laid back and put Ianto on his chest .They laid there together saying nothing , Ianto fell asleep on him all snuggled up . The doctor had his hand on Iantos back keeping him secure and safe. Safe , he would always keep him safe , he knew what the master had meant he wanted him to have a happier life not full of dread. He would have to cut back on traveling the TARDIS was no place for a young child and neither was his life style. His life was his own up to this point but now was a time to change he now had someone to care for.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for being so late, my computer broke and had to wait to get a new one so enjoy.**

The doctor didn't know how much time had passed ,for being a timelord he never really knew what time it actually was but he did know it was night time , he could always tell weather it was day or night.

Ianto was still curled up into him sleeping soundly and jack wasn't back yet . Ianto then looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Hey there did you sleep well". The doctor asked Ianto.

Ianto nodded , shifted and got off of the doctors chest and started walking away .

"Where are you going ".

"Pee". The doctor guessed Ianto knew what he was doing and where he was going when Ianto came back minuets later with his hands washed. The doctor sat up and Ianto sat beside him leaned over and put his head in the doctors lap. The doctor put his fingers in Ianto's soft short hair and sighed , he never really raised a child not on his own, he knew jack would help but still this was a scary thought .

Owen, Gwen and Tosh came back using the hub door. Ianto looked around and seen no Jack.

"Where's Jack ?". Ianto asked worrying.

"Oh calm down teaboy Jack's coming down the lift with his new boyfriend". Tosh hit Owen on the arm , she knew Ianto was still Ianto and he was even more sensitive now.

"Ow , hey Im only saying what I saw, and Jack said they knew each other".

Ianto felt jealous and sad. Sad cause he was being replaced and jealous cause no more Jack. Ianto looked up towards the lift when it began to move. Ianto saw Jack and a man with short dirty blond hair and a red coat. The man had his arm on Jack , HIS Jack Ianto did not like this one bit . Furry went through Ianto, as his blood was boiling . The doctor noticed this change in Ianto as the lights flickered throwout the hub. He followed Ianto's intense gaze , danm Jack he thought Ianto does not need this but he did need was his emotions intact.

"Ianto stop that ". Ianto blinked out of his stupor and looked up at the doctor . Good this was good they had time to get his powers under control and it didn't take much to get him out of if …...this time.

"Sorry" . Ianto said looking ashamed .

"No don't be sorry what you feel , just tone it down a little okay".The doctor still didn't know why Ianto didn't blame him for all this , he even said he loved him of coarse the doctor loved Ianto since he was born but when he saw him as a young man well that was a different story. Ianto was defiantly attractive especially with those eyes of his , he created a spark in the doctor he had never felt before . The doctor wasn't really a sexual being not like Jack or the master, he needed something more a connection. With the master they were friends that became something more and he was his first ever sexual experience . Then with Jack , well the man just oozed out sex that and he was lonely and very horny . But now he felt something for a man that wasn't a man anymore but a child this was really throwing off his mind here.

Jack came off of the lift and Ianto bounced his over to Jack.

"Jack". He running up to him .

"Hey buddy". He said picking him up and throwing him on his side .Ianto put his arms around Jacks neck and watched as the other man in the red coat walked by them.

"You didn't tell me you had a kid Jack".the man smirked. Ianto narrowed his eyes at him.

"He's not mine and he's not really a kid ether ,some alien tech made him this way ".

"So now he's pint-size , so pint-size whats your name".

"His names Ianto John and don't call that". Jack went to put Ianto down when he started whining.

"No, nono , want stay Jack. My Jack ...mine".Jack looked confused while the doctor knew what exactly was going on.

"Okay ,lets just go to the boardroom, you too doctor we could use your help".

Ianto really didn't listen when eveyone was talking , he was just staring at the man Jack called John and clinging to Jack.

"Well if I'm coming Jack we can't leave Ianto". The doctor said .

"No we take him with us, Ianto do you want to go on a Torchwood mission". Ianto's face lit up, He was glad Jack needed him .

Ianto was swiveling on one of the office chairs while the doctor and Jack were looking for whatever they were suppose to find in the office building .

"I always like places like this, think of all the office romances in here".

"Jack I don't think that's appropriate for Ianto".

"Oh come off it doc. Look its exotic , photocopying your but well not yours but while were here".Jack smirked.

"Jack!"

"Yeah me too".Ianto balled out.

"Now why couldn't you say that when you were bigger ".Jack pouted.

"Jack the thing is ether here or on the roof so you go up ".

"Aww no picture". Ianto said.

Jack went to the roof ,and the doctor was pointing his screwdriver at everything. Ianto jumped out off of his chair when he thought he heard something out in the hallway. Ianto sneaked passed the doctor and went into the hall.

The doctor huffed and looked around, no Ianto damn he was sneaky. Then he heard a shuffle from outside the door ,he opened it and saw nothing. He went further close to the elevator when there was a gun shoved in his face.

John stood there holding the gun in one hand and handcuffed to Ianto in the other.

"don't be stupid doctor , Ianto promised to be a good boy now you do the same and know one gets hurt". The doctor glared at John sternly.

"What do you want".

"For you to leave and help your little friends , if you don't they will die". Ianto face paled.

"No no die".Ianto yelled. The doctor couldn't let Iantos friends die, Ianto already seen enough death.

"It's okay Ianto I'll go save them don't worry. You won't hurt him right". He asked John.

"No I'll just get what I want and leave".The doctor got on the elevator and turned around and looked at John.

"You better keep your word". The doors shut and the doctors hearts were thumping loudly from fear, fear for Ianto. If Ianto was not safe when he got him back there will be hell to pay.


	17. Chapter 17

Ianto walked with John up the stairs quietly, he only did because John told him if he misbehaved he would hurt Jack and the doctor and Ianto didn't want that to happen . He knew they were going up to the roof to where Jack was and Jack was going to save him .

Jack felt uneasy about this whole mess, he knew John was up to something but what was the question . Jack was so rapped up in thought that he didn't hear footsteps approach him .

"Hello Jack".

Jack was faced with something that made his stomach drop. He tried to pull himself together ,especially for Ianto who looked frightened. Ianto"s lips were quivering and his eyes were on the verge of tears. He smiled weakly at Ianto to reassure the now little boy or himself he wasn't entirely sure about that. John had the gun pointed to Ianto but he was looking at Jack. This kid must be something to him John thought.

" Jack".Ianto whimpered.

"Its okay buddy, everything going to be fine". Ianto nodded and wiped some tears onto his sleeve .

Then Jack fixed his eyes on John, his eyes burned with rage towards the other man . Again John had manipulated him but this time he was hurting someone he cared about, someone he loved. John was going to get the full wrath of his mistake once this was over .

"Now Jack don't do anything stupid, you don't want little Ianto here to get hurt. You know Ianto's been very good and all I had to do was threaten harm to you now don't get over dramatic ".

"Over dramatic, when this is over I'll show you over dramatic". Jack sneered at John.

"There you go again over reacting, what's so special about him anyway".

Yes Ianto was special to Jack, he was for a long time but didn't really see it till that year that never was. Jack had been so stupid and taken Ianto for granted , that wasn't going to happen again this time it would be different . Plus Ianto being small complicated things but Jack still loved Ianto and would be there for him all through this. Jack didn't know he was smiling when he was thinking about Ianto, John on the other hand did.

"Your sleeping with him ". John exclaimed .

"I was when he was bigger".Jeez is it written on my face Jack thought.

"Well he's a cute kid I can imagine he's good eye candy". John joked. Jack didn't see it as very funny.

"Don't talk about him like that". Jack was beginning to lose his patience with John.

"Now this I can't believe, Jack Harkness is in love and now he's a child . Jesus Jack you sure can pick um ".

" It's none of you business who I love ".

John snorted and looked at Ianto . " Enough talk , give me the device ". Jack threw it over to John, he expected to get Ianto back after that. Instead tho John came up to Jack and stood just a few inches from him.

"You know we could leave and make mischief around the galaxy again".

"I can't ". Jack said.

"Why is it about the kid , bring em I can be a good little wife . Besides he's a little young now no use for you anyway".

"That's the difference between you and me , I've changed you haven't . And besides your a little old for me". Jack smirked.

"Yeah".

"Yeah".Jack said.

John smiled and nodded his head ,then pushed Jack right off the roof. Ianto ran passed John and almost right off the roof. John quickly grabbed the chain and pulled Ianto back before he fell.

"Hey there , jeez kid I'm still attached to you". Ianto struggled with the chain , he was still on the ledge of the roof just looking down.

"Jack?...Jack...Jaaaaaack...Jaaaaaaack". Ianto cried . John silently cursed himself letting Jack rile him up like that and now he had a screaming child on his hands. Ianto was still screaming out for Jack , John made a quick decision and un cuffed himself from Ianto and picked him up. Ianto didn't stop crying while John was walking out of the building. When they came across Jacks body outside John had to tighten his hold on Ianto so he wouldn't fall out his arms. Ianto was holding out his arms as to reach to Jack.

"Your better off kid, he would of ended up hurting you anyway". John said to Ianto while looking at Jacks body.

They made it back at the hub and John put the crying and now wet from the little accident he had just before they got here,Ianto on the autopsy table. Leaving Ianto there he got to his work putting the pieces together. All of a sudden he heard a multitude of gun clicks behind him.

John slowly turned around and looked at Jacks team standing there with there gun armed at him, but the other man the doctor Jack called him was standing there next to them with just a very determined look on his face.

"Aren't you lot resilient, really doesn't matter now anyway your fearless leader met his end on the ro". That's all John got out of his mouth when Jack came round the corner.

"well ain't that a surprise ". John said. Jack pulled out a very nice double barrel shotgun he was hiding behind his back and cocked it.

"Now that's not fair". John pouted.

"No fair would be blowing your head off". Owen snarled.

"Oh come off it Jacks fine the kid is fine tho he hasn't shut up". The doctor moved forward a little and stood next to jack.

"Jack you know I don't like guns, but if Ianto's harmed in any way don't hesitate to shoot".Jack knew that the doctor was only half joking just to scare John.

"Your the boss doc".

"Hey hold it he's fine, check for yourself ". John held his breath and prayed nobody shot him.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack rushed over to a crying Ianto when he put down his gun , he looked to see any physical was done to him. When he saw there was none he felt re leaf but Jack had saw the stain were Ianto had wet himself from crying so much.

"Owen get me a towel ".

Owen ran out and Jack put his hands on Ianto's face trying to wipe of his tears.

"Ianto...Ianto It's me Jack see".Jack spoke softly.

Ianto looked up with blurry eyes shaking his head.

"No...no Jack". Ianto whimpered.

"Oh Ianto". Jack picked up Ianto hugging him. "Can't die remember hon".

"Jack not dead ". he said gazing up at Jack .

"No sweetheart not dead , always come back …...for you".Ianto sniffed and calmed down, his heart no longer felt out of his chest and his tears had stopped. Ianto clutched onto to Jack never wanting to let go , but then he remembered he was wet . Ianto then felt embarrassed about this and made a soft groan that Jack heard.

"Hey what's wrong love ". he said to Ianto brushing the hair out his face.

"I'm all sticky and messy". Ianto said in annoyance . Owen tossed Jack the towel and he put it around Ianto , He put Ianto back on the table and took off his shoes,socks,pants and underwear so that he was just wearing his top and the towel. The doctor came over and looked over Ianto with his sonic screwdriver ,when he deemed that Ianto was fine he smiled.

"Guess were going to have to watch you more closely from now on young man".The doctor said to Ianto .

"Sorry".Ianto said shyly. The doctor waved his hands about saying "Not what I meant,no no. I meant so someone won't take you or if you get hurt, this is not your fault not at all". Ianto smiled, he was happy nobody was mad at him. Then Jack looked at john face painted with anger.

"speaking of who's at fault here you have one minute to explain now".

Everyone but Ianto and the doctor went to talk in Jacks office while they sat on the sofa waiting for Jack. Jack had said to the doctor that there was a bathtub in the community bathroom and they were going to give Ianto a bath . Ianto then went absolutely giddy with excitement .

Then there was yelling and commotion and everyone rushed out. Jack and owen ran to autopsy then came back out.

"What's going on Jack ".

"Just stay here doc will be right back". They ran out the hub and leaving the doctor baffled.

"Well lets get you bathed then". Ianto directed the doctor where the bathroom was , it wasn't dirty just damp. The doctor pulled of Ianto's shirt so he was left with the towel, then he started with filling up the tub. In the room was a closest full of towels , robes,and bath products. He grabbed the things he needed and next to the tub pouring the bubble bath liquid in the tub. Once everything was ready he looked at Ianto.

"Come on then lets get you clean".

"You in to". Ianto was still a little shaken up over what had happened.

"Ianto I..".

"Please . Daddy always came in with me , made me feel safe". Ianto pouted puppy eyes at the doctor, he knew from that day on when Ianto made that face he couldn't say no.

"Alright". Ianto bounced up and down happily. The doctor undressed himself and sat in the tub, he picked Ianto up throwing off the towel and putting him in as well.

Ianto moved so he was leaning on the doctors back, the doctor shifted slightly not wanting Ianto to back into his groin he didn't want to explain that right now. He started to wash Ianto with this squishy ball of material full of soap. Ianto was relaxed now but something was wrong, no not wrong missing.

" I've got no ducks, daddy had ducks. All color ducks ,green yellow and blue".

"Well then next time you have a bath will get you color ducks".The doctor said and ruffled Ianto's hair. This felt nice, it felt right to the doctor to have Ianto by his side it was like he had a family again, He did love being a father but he wasn't Ianto's but that was okay cause Ianto still loved him and needed him when Jack came back they needed to talk about Ianto.

They had finished their bath and sat snuggled on the sofa together while the doctor told stories about his travels . Ianto didn't have anymore clothes left but they found a white shirt Jack had put it on him.

It was big and long but it covered him and he wasn't cold because he was using the doctors coat as a blanket. The doctor had his suit back on but with no tie, he felt utterly relaxed around Ianto the hole universe was buzzing again.

Jack arrived back about forty minuets later back at the hub with the team. He was caring to bags and so was Gwen and Tosh. Jack found Ianto staring at him happily wearing his shirt.

"Sorry we took so long, went out to get Yan some stuff". Jack said taking the other bags from the girls.

"We would be here a lot sooner if the girl here woulda stopped ohhen and ahhhen about kiddie clothes". Owen grumped.

"But they were so cute, I can't wait to see Ianto in pj's they got planets and stars on them". Gwen chirped . Jack went to Ianto picked him up with one arm and held the bags in the other and walk towards his office. The doctor followed them in and saw Jack put Ianto on his desk.

"You shouldn't carry him around all the time , he'll get use to it too much".

Jack put the bags down and dug threw one till he found what he was looking for.

"Him wanting to be up in my arms all the time is the last thing I'm thinking on correcting".

Dressing Ianto was fairly quite easy except when putting on his socks he was really ticklish there. Once he was dressed they came out of Jacks office Gwen and Tosh loved the cute outfit they picked out for Ianto. He was dressed in dark wash jeans, a red t-shirt and a black short sleeve over shirt with trainers.

"Okay Owen I want you to take Ianto out for about an hour". Jack announced.

"What why? ".

"Because I need Gwen and Tosh for something else, He's not gonna bite Owen". Jack smirked.

"Yeah well I'm good with kids". He huffed.

"Just feed him , he'll be good".

"Yes and keep a close eye on him , Ianto tends to run off and here take this".The doctor passed Owen Ianto's medicine case. "Just in case ".

"Oh bloody hell, well come on then teaboy ". Ianto followed Owen when Jack yelled for him to come get his coat. He ran back to Jack and put his coat on, then hugged Jack and the doctor and ran back to Owen and grabbing his hand. Once they had left Jack went into work mode.

"Okay Tosh I want you to find me a four bed room house with a nice big backyard". Tosh nodded and went to work .

"So no living in the TADIS then". The doctor asked already knowing the answer.

"He needs something stable here on earth".

"Yes your right I believe that's what his father wanted as well . That's why he gave Ianto earth money. But why such a big house Jack".

"Well Ianto needs a room ,you need one and I need one , also I was thinking that Ianto needs twenty four hour care so a caretaker would be a good idea.".

"I get you want to not abandon Ianto but you really don't have to Jack"

"No I want to .I need Ianto as he needs me I know that now . I was so afraid to tell him I love him and now all always say it. I'm too late for Ianto that was but I'm not going to for now".

The doctor smiled and put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"It's never to late Jack". " Enough with this sappy stuff will cross that bridge when we come to it. Do you have an idea of the caretaker".

"Well it has to be some one that we know, and know about Torchwood and aliens".Jack thought.

"Mnn and someone that Ianto can't control ,I think I know a who but I need to go to London".

Owen and Ianto went in and ate at a close by pizza place , when they left Ianto said he wanted to go to the park. So there Owen was at a park looking after a small Ianto , this is crazy Owen thought.

Ianto was running and jumping all around the playground and after about twenty minutes he went back to Owen.

"Owen do you like". Owen snapped out of a daze he was in and looked at Ianto.

"Sure".he said not knowing what to say.

"But you always yelled at me".

"It's not about you kid, you just got caught up in it".

"Yeah I get myself in a lot of trouble I don't mean to".Ianto said looking sad.

"Yeah me too kid". Ianto smiled and gazed around the park . He knew Owen was sad too like him he wanted to help , then he seen a women in tight jeans and a yellow tanktop but what Ianto was looking at was her double D chest.

"Wow".

"What kid". Ianto pointed at the lady and Owen's jaw dropped.

"There really big " . Owen laughed at Ianto.

"Yes they are mate"

"There scary too".

"Well there just the way I likem". That was all Ianto needed to here. Ianto ran towards the lady and bumped right into her falling on his ass.

"Oh dear hon are you alright". The women bent down seeing if Ianto was all right. Ianto had an even closer looked at the womens chest they were still scary. Owen came running seeing what the hell Ianto was thinking.

"Ianto what the..." Owen stop when the women stood up in front of him.

"Oh is this cute little guy yours"she smiled. Ianto got up and brushed himself off.

"No this is unky Owen he's taking good care of me".Ianto said faking.

"Is he now".

"Yep he doesn't have any kids and girl ether and he's a doctor". Ianto bated his eyes trying to look cute.

"Oh your so adorable ,my names Anna what's yours".

"Ianto ".

"You got a good kid there Owen he really likes you. Kids can always sense a good person".

"Yeah well he's real smart and makes me want to have kids some day".Owen lied.

"I've got to go but here's my number ".She gave Owen a card and then bent down to Ianto and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Ianto". When she was out of reach Owen hooted and howled and picked Ianto up. "I so love you right now mate. We totally played her. You can have anything you want".

Ianto happily screamed "Ice cream".


	19. Chapter 19

When Owen and Ianto arrived back at the hub ,Ianto was all smiles and giggles which know body thought would happen with him being with Owen. Tosh, Jack and the Doctor looked up from the computer to see Ianto walking up the stairs with Owen. They had spent the afternoon looking for a home for Ianto and they found a perfect one and put an offer on it.

"Hey there, have a good time with Owen". Jack asks Ianto.

"Yep he bought me ice cream". Ianto said as he bounced happily.

"Did he now".

Ianto looked at Tosh then at Gwen and then looked up at Owen and tugged on his sleeve.

"Ders not as big as scary as the ladies are". Ianto said.

Owen laughed "Not all are the same size buddy".

"What lady ".Jack asked curiously.

"The lady with the big tits at the park, Tosh and Gwen's are smaller". The little boy said.

Jack laughed while the Doctor and the girls scowled at Owen.

"Owen you can't say things like that". Gwen yelled at him.

"Why that was funny".

"Ianto doesn't need to learn bad word".

Ianto looked confused "Bad words".

Jack gained his composure and tried not to laugh remembering that Ianto rarely did swear and when he did it was in the bed room.

"Yes bad words are words you don't say till you're older".

"Oh so like dirty words you and Owen say". The girls giggled and Jack felt like he was caught red handed. "Yeah don't say what we say". Ianto nodded and walked over to the Doctor. "Theta I want floppy".

"Yes right right ".the Doctor reached in his bigger on the inside pockets and pulled out the bunny and passed it to Ianto."Thank you ". He said and ran to the couch and sat down.

At the end of the day Ianto was tuckered out on the couch curled around his bunny and the Doctors coat was draped over him. Jack and Tosh were working hard on getting the house for Ianto. It was perfect for them, fully furnished, big back yard to park the Tardis plus a pool and four bed rooms. The homeowner had accepted the offer and they had three days till they moved in. They now just needed more things for Ianto and the Doctor said he would find Ianto's caretaker.

Later in the night Jack sent everybody home which was a tasked since the girls were cooing at how cute Ianto looked in his pyjamas. After that they had left and Jack and the Doctor put Ianto to sleep in Jack's bunk. Ianto awoke in the middle of the night to find the Doctor sleeping beside him. Ianto was happy to have his Doctor back but something was missing someone else should be here to. Ianto untangled himself from the Doctors arm that lay across his chest and got out of bed to climb up the latter. Ianto looked around Jack's office and yawned as he was still sleepy but he was on a mission to get Jack. He rubbed his eyes and set out to look for Jack.

Not moments after he started his search he heard crashing and cursing coming from the kitchenette. Ianto ran towards the noise and found Jack trying to work the coffee machine. Ianto's coffee machine as he remembered he always knew what was his. "Jack don't touch you'll break it". Jack jumped when Ianto yelled at him. Jack turned around to see Ianto staring at him with accusing eyes.

"Ianto you scared me". Ianto pointed at the machine.

"Yeah just making some coffee Yan". Ianto made a face of discuses. "But your coffee sucks ". " Yes that might be true but you can't make coffee anymore and don't say sucks that's just wrong now". Jack thought about what Ianto had said, he's remembering what else he knows. Jack walked over to Ianto and knelt down to him.

"Ianto what else do you remember".

"Um that's mine machine and Owen calls me tea-boy and other small stuff". Jack hated what he was about to ask but he had to know.

"What about me or us".

"Dat you make me feel warm inside." Jack instantly thought "Oh crap" he couldn't remember sex, that they had sex please dear god no.

"Mommy said that's how you know you're in love, but then you left me and I felt sad. Don't you love me Jack". Ianto said tearing up. Jack pulled Ianto into him and put his arms around him.

"Of course I do, Yan please don't think I don't".

"But why leave me". Jack could have told Ianto the whole story about how the Doctor had left him and he wanted to be fixed but he knew deep down inside he was just running away. Jack squeezed Ianto tighter to him as his own tears flowed from his eyes.

"I was afraid you'd leave me one day like everyone else so I left first"

"No I love you, no leave". The little Ianto cried.

"Not on purpose, I can't die and I didn't want to see you do. I won't do that ever again all stay with you always".

"Good". The boy mumbled sleepily into Jacks shoulder. Jack smiled at the sleepy Ianto.

"Okay there let's get you back to bed". He carried Ianto back to bed and laid him next to the sleeping timelord . Jack tucked him in and kissed him goodnight and turned around to go upstairs only to have the little boy cry out.

"No Jack sleep to".

"I'm going to up on the couch". Ianto hit the side of the bed.

"Noooo next to me. Peasss". Ianto's eyes were pleading with Jack to stay. Jack huffed, saying no to Ianto was going to be an upward battle . He wondered if the Doctor had the same problem.

"Alright then". Jack squeezed in so Ianto was in the middle of his two men. It took Ianto about five minutes to go to sleep. Jack starred at the little sleeping Ianto the child version of him. Ianto was always young compared to Jack any ways but this was ridiculous. Jack wondered how an innocent boy like Ianto that never ment any harm even the cyberman fiasco he done all that for love. But how Ianto could come from the master, he was so different than him. He would make sure that Ianto would grow up once more a good person there was no way he would let him become the master, that's never going to happen on his watch.

In the mourning the Doctor told them he was leaving to get Ianto's caretaker, Ianto did not like this idea and if truth be told Jack didn't ether. The Doctor was the only one besides Ianto's father to calm him when Ianto had his nightmares. The Doctor promised that it would be three days at the most and he said he'd bring back a present for Ianto. They stood outside the Tardis and Ianto threw his arms around the Doctor begging him not to go.

"Ianto don't worry I'll be back soon, besides you have Jack here while I'm gone". Ianto pouted but said his goodbyes to the Doctor. When the Tardis disappeared Jack asked Ianto if he wanted to go out for breakfast, he squealed yes. They ate without incident, Ianto had pancakes covered in syrup a definite sugar high for the boy. When they went back to the hub Tosh was the only one there, Ianto bounced up to her and told her all about the pancakes and that it was really good. Tosh smiled and told him that was great. Jack told Ianto to be good and stay near the couch or someone. Two hours later Gwen and Owen came into the hub. Gwen chatted him up for a few minutes and gave him a banana muffin; Owen mumbled something about no good coffee. By twelve everyone was doing some kind of work, Jack completing some paperwork that was long overdue. Tosh and Gwen were looking online for what Ianto would need. Owen was casually putting away supplies but keeping an eye on the little boy on the couch. Owen always Ianto was a stuffed up twat on a good day he had to remember Ianto was still young who pissed him off even more to see him run after Jack like a lost puppy. Now was a different story Ianto was small and helpless, Owen knew what that was like so he decided to give the little tike a break. Owen looked back at Ianto to see him fidgeting then rolling on the couch. Owen was perplexed but thought hey he's a kid. Owen looked up at Jack not paying attention to Ianto , **"Idiot"** Owen said. And not being watched Ianto he rolled right off the couch. He landed with a thump, he griped his head that felt like a power drill was going at it and cried out.

"Ahhhhhhhh". Everybody sprinted over to Ianto. Owen got there first picking him up and looking him all about to assess his injuries. Ianto struggled around in Owens arms not letting go of his head.

"Naaaa ahhhh".

"Is he hurt, what's wrong with him Jack". Gwen said.

"How the hell should I know"? Yelled Jack.

"Well he didn't fall to hard". Owen said still looking him over. Ianto sobbed in Owen's shoulder hoping the pain would go away. Jack petted Ianto's head and talked softly to him.

"Yan what's wrong". Ianto made no reply.

"Please Yan , if you tell me I can make it better". Ianto turned his head to face Jack but still lying on Owen.

"Mm….my ead hurts". Jack had heard that before on the valiant so he knew what to do. He quickly ran to his office to get Ianto's med kit they just made. He returned and filled the pen with medicine and pulled down Ianto's collar.

"Don't worry buddy you'll be fine in a minute".

"Daa Daddy". Jack grimaced at the word knowing the Master had been the one doing this. Jack injected Ianto with the pen in his neck, he only made a small little noise and in seconds stopped grabbing his head and closed his eyes. Jack put the kit down and picked up Ianto who was now sleeping.

"Jesus Christ Jack what was that".

"That's his condition, too much power inside one small body".

"Why didn't he not say that he was in pain"? Gwen asked.

"Like he's going to be any different from when he was an adult". Owen Snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean".

"It means that Ianto would never tell anybody he was hurt or sick just not to be a bother or an inconvenience". Owen was right about this and it was all about trusting people which was hard for him to do.

"Well I'm going to talk to him about that alright". Jack said frustrated.

"Yeah and one more thing, he can get into anything down here and know bodies watching him he can't stay here plus what if we have to leave the hub". Jack was getting real fucking tired of Owen being right.

"Well Rhys has the week off; he could take care of Ianto". Gwen offered.

"No no way , can he even take care of a child". Jack said.

"Can you Jack it's not like we have a lot of options here, beside anything Ianto say out of the ordinary Rhys will chalk it up to a four year olds imagination ". Jack rolled his eyes; Ianto did need to be looked after properly but he really didn't want it to be Rhys.

"Alright ", He huffed "call him ". Gwen went to call him and Jack put Ianto down to pack a bag for him. Ianto slept while Rhys had said yes to take Ianto. She had told him that Ianto was her boss's nephew and that his parents died and now Jack was taking care of him. The story was believable if not almost true.

"So is he going to just sit on my lap".. Jack looked at her weirdly.

"What's the problem put him in the back seat ".

"Are you crazy you can't put a four year old in a car without a car seat".

"Okay later will buy one and put in the back".

"Oh fuck no, were a secret not secret organization we can't have a car seat in the suv. Say we didn't catch an alien because we had to take out a fucking car seat". Owen and Jack argued very loudly so loud that woke up Ianto. Ianto started to cry, Gwen went and sat next to him.

"Oh sweetheart don't cry" . Gwen rubbed his back.

"But da fighting cas me".

" No hon Owen just being insensitive, it's not your fault". Jack came over and hugged Ianto to make him feel better witch it did. Jack told Ianto that he was going to be looked after by Rhys. Ianto was not happy about this but he wanted Jack to be happy. The drive was like Gwen said, Ianto was on her lap. He really wanted to sit on Jacks lap but he laughs and said not while he was driving. Jack was hesitant to leave Ianto alone with anyone let alone Rhys, but they needed work done and this was the only option. Rhys greeted them at the door with a happy hello to Ianto, who got scared of the very loud big man and ran behind Jack.

"Hey now Yan that's not nice Rhys won't hurt you he's Gwen's boyfriend remember". Gwen lifted her hand to expose her diamond ring. "Not any more". She said.

Jack raised his eyebrows and said "really".

Ianto looked at it and said"Pertty". Ianto slowly walked to go near Rhys to size up the man. He gave him a weak smile and looked back at Jack.

"Don't worry Yan I'll be back after work, and all call to check up". Ianto pouted and whispered "Kay". In a small voice. Jack and Gwen hugged Ianto and said goodbye and left.

Ianto stood by the door not sure what to do. He knew Rhys was a nice guy but to him he was big and scary. Rhys had his hands in his pockets and he was just as nervous as Ianto was. Rhys breathed in big and decided to talk.

"So little guy what do you want to do".

**Okay I know this is a long wait but I am going to finish it's been a long year.**


	20. Chapter 20

Ianto didn't say anything; he just kept standing there, not looking directly at Rhys. Rhys had never really had any experience with children. But Gwen always said he acted like a big kid. So this should be okay. He thought about what Gwen told him about Ianto. That he was really shy around people and he just had lost his parents. What a hell of a thing for a child to go through, so Rhys made up his mind that he was going to make sure Ianto was to have a good time.

"Um, Ianto is it? Why don't we go out for dinner and after that we'll go to a nice playground. How does that sound bud?"

Rhys waited for Ianto to respond; Ianto blinked and looked up at Rhys with a beaming smile.

"Yeah. Um… can Floppy come too," Ianto asked timidly.

"Ah sure, who's Floppy? Is he your imaginary friend?"

"No, silly Floppy's my bunny." Ianto went over and rooted through the bag that Jack packed for him and got out the giant stuffed bunny. "See Floppy."

"Sure bud." Ianto felt better about being with Rhys and figured that this wasn't going to be so bad. They went in Rhys's car and he picked out a kid friendly diner for them to eat. Ianto ordered chicken fingers and chips with a chocolate milkshake. While Rhys got a big burger with all the fixin's and chips. Rhys started asking Ianto how he liked living with Jack. All Rhys really knew about him was that he kept Gwen working late.

"I love Jack and he loves me".

"Yeah, what about that outfit of his, huh?"

"I love the coat."

"Looks pretty weird to me," joked Rhys.

"It's just me Jack and the Doctor now. They promised not to ever leave me." Rhys felt sorry for the little guy. All he wanted was not to be alone.

After dinner they drove till they found a park for Ianto to play in. Ianto ran to one of the playground ladders and climbed up. Nobody was at the park for which Ianto was grateful. While Ianto was all over the place running out of his energy Rhys was watching him on a bench.

"Rhys, push me on swings."

"Okay buddy." Ianto laughed and giggled at being pushed up and down. He hoped that the Doctor and Jack would push him on swings. Rhys's mobile rang and Ianto jumped off the swing and landed on his feet. Rhys answered his cell. Ianto was hoping it was Jack calling him.

"Hello," Rhys answered.

"Rhys how's the babysitting love," Gwen asked.

"Great. Gwen he's no trouble at all."

"Oh that's wonderful. Wait just a sec, hun …" There was talking and rustling in the background. "Yeah, Jack wants to talk to Ianto." Rhys passed the phone to Ianto who happily took it.

"Jack!"

"Hey, Yan, you having fun?"

"Yep. So much fun."

"That's good Yan. And you're alright?"

"A-huh." Jack was glad Ianto was having a good time. He had worried that Ianto would be upset and cry the whole time with Rhys. But since that wasn't the case it put Jack's mind at ease.

"I have to go now Yan. Be good and I love you."

"I love you too, Jack."

"Okay, bye." Jack hung up the phone with a heavy heart. He wanted Ianto right here with him. One year had already been spent not being close to Ianto because of the Master. Now it was because of his job and all he wanted was to hold Ianto close and never let go.

After the call Rhys said that he needed to stop and pick up some groceries. Ianto really didn't want to go in there. It looked like there were too many people in there for him. Ianto sat in the buggy while Rhys shopped around pushing him in the cart. The more time they were there the more Ianto became more and more scared of everything. Rhys picked up some juice, milk, ice cream and other odds and ends. Once he was done he went to the check-out. The woman at the counter looked at Ianto and smiled. Ianto already scared got spooked by the woman and tears started to fall. Rhys heard a small noise and turned around from emptying the cart and saw the crying boy.

"Ianto." Rhys placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder that made him flinch. "Ianto, it's okay. Is it Jack? Do you want Jack?

"No," Ianto whimpered.

Rhys became concerned. If it wasn't about Jack, what was it? "Why are you crying, bud?" Ianto tried to hide his tears which he really couldn't do in his present situation.

"Scared. It's big in here." Rhys clued in on that admission. Ianto was small. And he was afraid of things bigger than him. Gwen did say he was shy.

"It's okay. We're leaving now. Being your size a lot of things scare you right?" Ianto looked up at Rhys.

"Yeah."

"You don't have to be, at least not with me."

"People are scary."

"I know, but I have this trick I use. Picture everyone in there underpants. That way they're not scary. Are they?" Ianto thought about what Rhys had said and he was right. It was funny. Ianto then began to giggle.

"Funny, huh?" Rhys said.

"Yeah," he giggled.

"See now that's better, no tears." Ianto dried his eyes and Rhys gave a sigh of relief. They left the store and went back to the flat. Rhys put on some cartoons for Ianto and Ianto sat on the coach to watch them with his stuffed toy. Rhys put the food away and sat down next to Ianto.

"Rhys, you're marrying Gwen, rwight?"

"Yeah, it's probably about time. Then we can start having some youngsters like you."

"You love Gwen like I love Jack and The- Doctor." Ianto remembered that he wasn't supposed to call the Doctor by his real name. That was only for Ianto now.

"Um, no not quite. We're in love but not like how you love your parents." Ianto didn't understand. His love was more than how he loved his parents.

"But I'm marrying the Doctor and Jack when I get older."

"Ianto, you can't marry family," Rhys laughed.

"Yes, I can!" Ianto argued. He wasn't finding this funny at all.

"You're four years old. Jack and the other man will marry someone else their own age."

"No!" Ianto yelled loudly. Ianto was angry. So angry that his powers activated and shattered a mirror on the wall and fell on the floor.

"Woah, stay on the couch there. I'll clean it up. Probably came off the nail," Rhys said. Ianto knew he had broken the mirror though. And he felt really bad about it.

"Sorry," He said sadly.

"It's not your fault, bud." Rhys cleaned up the mess and turned to Ianto.

"Ianto, do you want some juice?" Ianto nodded and Rhys went in the kitchen area.

Linebreak

By six Jack had told everyone to go home. He went with Gwen to pick Ianto up. They arrived to see Ianto and Rhys laughing on the sofa.

"We're home," echoed in the front room. Ianto squealed and ran to Jack. He picked him up and Ianto clung to Jack, loving the feel and smell that was only him.

"I missed you too, Yan."


End file.
